Forum Diskussion:Wege und Zukunft des Kampagnen-Wikia
Wozu dieses Wiki? ---- :Fast alle Beiträge, die hier bisher geleistet werden, gehen von der Wikipedia-Vorstellung aus. Wikipedia leistet sachliche, möglichst neutrale Information. :Dies ist meiner Meinung nach aber für uns gar nicht gegeben. Wie der Name dieses Wiki Kampagnen-Wiki sagt, geht es nicht um Informationen zu Themen oder dergleichen. :Worum dann ? :1. - Kampagnen ins Leben rufen, die politische Änderungen bewirken sollen. :2. - Kampagnen diskutieren. :3. - viele Mitstreiter für eine jeweilige Kampagnen finden. :4. - Kampagnen in die Tat umsetzen - bzw. verwerfen, je nach Ausgang der Diskussionnen. :Hierzu ist die bisherige Struktur des Wiki denkbar ungeeignet. Siehe dazu auch meinen Beiträge bei Beispielartikel und Das Problem mit dem neutralen Standpunkt. :Meine Bitte - überdenkt nochmal, was Jimmy Wales bezwecken will, wenn er zu Kampagnen-Wikis aufruft. : Sicherlich nicht eine schlechte Kopie von Wikipedia. :Neue Ideen braucht das Land, hier könnten sie verwirklicht werden. : Eure Meinung ? :NPbdV 15:30, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Das hast Du wohl ganz gut getroffen :-) Es ist völlig normal, dass man am Anfang – so ganz ohne Anleitung – erstmal herumprobiert und auch Beiträge ganz unterschiedlichen Ansatzes kommen. Mit der Zeit kristallisiert sich dann das heraus, was sinnvoll und erfolgversprechend ist. Und diese Diskussion ist ein Teil davon. ::Eine Art politische Wikipediakopie brauchen wir in der Tat nicht, da hast Du Recht. Dazu gibt es die einfache Möglichkeit, auf Wikipediaartikel zu verweisen. ::Die auf der Hauptseite präsentierte Struktur ist ja auch „nur“ aus der Anfangszeit der englischen Campaignsausgabe übernommen. Das kann von mir aus komplett umgekrempelt werden. Einen brauchbaren Gliederungsansatz bietet meines Erachtens z.B. die Struktur von diesem Artikel mit den gelben Tabs, die sich in abgewandelter Form beliebig einsetzen lassen. Die Vorlagen könnte ich die Tage anlegen, wenn's gewünscht ist. Die Benutzung ist ganz einfach. Die Frage ist nur, welche Standardtabs wir nutzen wollen. --rieke 17:34, 10. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::: Hallo Rieke, ::: mit diesem Link hast Du genau auf eine Struktur verwiesen, die ich nicht als geeignet ansehe. Schau doch mal alles an, was Du dort unter "Same-sex" findest - einschließlich der jeweiligen Diskussionen. Wer soll denn da noch eine Übersicht behalten können. Wer sucht denn da zusammen, welche der Beiträge nun eigentlich was wollen. Was kann da überhaupt noch als Ergebnis rauskommen ? ::: Mein Vorschlag ist doch eigentlich ganz einfach. ::: Irgendjemand startet eine Kampagne : Ich fordere den Schutz der schwarzen Waldameise ! (mit einer kurzen Begründung) ::: In dieser Kampagne können dann 1. sachliche Informationen, 2. Argumente für und 3. Argumente gegen die Kampagne eingebracht werden. Nach einer gewissen Laufzeit - wenn die Argumente so langsam ausgehen - starten wir eine Umfrage, ob die Kampagne weitergeführt werden soll. Wenn nein wird sie in einen Archivbereich verschoben. Wenn Ja, ist zu überlegen, welchen Weg man zur Durchsetzung der Kampagne beschreiten kann/soll (Petition - Öffentlichkeitsarbeit etc.). ::: So bleibt alles -> Forderung - Information - Diskussion übersichtlich beisammen. ::: Genausogut kann es gleichzeitig eine Kampagne : Ich fordere die Vernichtung der schwarzen Waldameise ! geben. ::: Ich meine, daß es schneller und einfacher zu Ergebnissen kommen wird, wenn wir die angestrebte Kampagne in den Vordergrund stellen. Nicht einfach Informationen über irgendwas. ::: Nochmal zur Verdeutlichung - Beispiel : Privatisierung von XXX ::: Solange die User hier nur Informationen bereitstellen, auch mit Pro und Kontra ist damit ja noch keinerlei Aussage getroffen, wer und ob überhaupt und wann oder was auch immer geschehen soll oder auch nicht. ::: Wird aber eine Kampagne ins Leben gerufen : Privatisierung von XXX muß verhindert werden ! haben wir eine Aussage. Und nur eine Aussage - Ja, es soll etwas geschehen - kann etwas bewirken. Alles andere finden wir schon zur Genüge. Dafür lohnt die Zeit und der Aufwand nicht. Da ist es dann einfacher Google zu bemühen, da finde ich dies alles auch ohne Kampagnen-Wiki. ::: Wir sollten all denen, die sagen "Dies oder jenes" soll geschehen, eine Plattform bieten. Die gibt es in dieser Form noch nicht. Es sind immer noch Einzelkämpfer, die versuchen mit einer Webseite etwas zu erreichen. --NPbdV 18:39, 10. Aug 2006 (UTC) Warum sind wir hier? ---- *Wie kann eine politische Partizipation tatsächlich stattfinden ? *Wie wirken sich die unterschiedlichen Ansprüche von Wikia Vs. Wikipedia auf die Arbeitsweise aus ? *Was ist das gewünschte Ergebniss ? *Wie könnte dies in zehn Jahren aussehen ? *Wie wollen wir, dass es aussieht ? ^^ Fragen, die ich mir gestellt habe (und jetzt euch stelle) ck23 195.14.205.27 20:13, 19. Jul 2006 (UTC) : Diese Fragen habe ich mir gestern auch gestellt. Imho kann man hier für die Leser schreiben, also politisch agitieren, oder für einen selber. Da mein Ansatz bei meiner WP-Teilnahme letzterer ist, könnte ich mir das hier so auch vorstellen. Auf die schnelle fällt mir da z.B. ein, dass das Thema Urheberrecht und Freie Inhalte für MediaWiki-Projekte bedeutend ist. Das gewünschte Ergebniss könnte dabei sein, dass man eine "Landkarte der politischen Akteure" aufzeigt. Also Hintergrundwissen, auf welches z.B. Wikimedia Deutschland und Wikimedia Schweiz zurückgreifen könnten. Ähnliches könnte in Bezug auf andere politischen Themen gemacht werden. --80.135.10.16 09:21, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) :: Ich habe die Kategorie:Softwarepatent mit zwei rudimentären Artikeln angelegt. Einmal ein allgemeiner Text, der das politische Problem beschreibt und dann viele einzelne Artikel, wo die Akteure und ihre Handlungen beschrieben werden. Ich habe das in diesem Fall Europäisches Parlament (Softwarepatent) genannt (Der Akteur vorne und das Problem in Klammern). Man könnte genauso z.B. beim Artikel Deutsche Bahn vorgehen: Worum gehts im Hauptartikel und in z.B. Bundestag (Deutsche Bahn) oder Bündniss „Bahn für alle" (Deutsche Bahn) dann die bisherigen Aktionen des Bundestages und des Bündnisses zum Thema. Fragt sich nur ob man den Artikel nicht besser Privatisierung der Deutschen Bahn nennt. Was haltet ihr davon? Welche Vor- und Nachteile hat ein solches Vorgehen? --80.135.46.235 07:10, 21. Jul 2006 (UTC) : Politische Partizipation wird meiner Meinung nach am Anfang erst einmal so aussehen, daß eine "kritische Masse" von Menschen zusammengeführt wird, die sich mit einem bestimmten Thema weitergehend (en detail) auseinandersetzen. Ein Abgeordneter, eine politische Partei, ... kann leicht die Meinungen und Wünsche Einzelner ignorieren, aber wenn aus den Einzelnen Mehrere (idealistisch: Tausende, ...) werden, beginnt das Ignorieren zunehmend schwerer zu fallen. Insofern sollte aus meiner Sicht das vorrangige Ziel darin bestehen, kritische Masse zu erzeugen und so viele Menschen zu erreichen, daß eine Diskussion, eine Auseinandersetzung geschehen muß. Ich glaube nicht, daß Politiker von heute auf morgen kommen und begeistert sind. Aber ich behaupte, daß man in Zeiten, in denen Politik in der Tat oftmals aus effektvollen, aber wirkungslosen parteipolitischen Show-Kämpfen für Phoenix und die anderen öffentlich-rechtlichen Medien und daneben Ausschuß-, Lobby- und Parlamentsflur-Diskussionen besteht (wo die eigentlichen Entscheidungen entstehen) erst einmal in großem Stile Menschen dazu motivieren muß, auf ein tatsächlich demokratisches System zu drängen, in dem Entscheidungen von unten nach oben kommuniziert werden, in dem Entscheidungsprozesse transparent sind, Diskussionen um Themen sachlich und inhaltsbezogen geschehen und das politische Mitspracherecht, welches der Einzelne für sich einfordert, nicht damit endet, alle paar Jahre Kreuzchen auf Wahlzetteln zu machen. Aber diese Forderungen müssen durch viele vorgetragen werden... --Kawazu 09:48, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) schöner hätte ich es auch nicht formulieren können ;) --Timoslav 10:02, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Hey, es liest sich schon ganz gut, was hier für Stichpunkte fallen :-) --rieke 10:52, 20. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Kann Kawazu nur zustimmen! :) Ingmar 20:13, 18. Aug 2006 (UTC) Warum - Wieso - Weshalb? ---- Als Grundlage für unsere Diskussionen und den Aufbau des Wiki's schlage ich vor, den Artikel von Heise.de - "Kampagnen-Wikis für eine internetgestützte Politik" zu nutzen. Daraus geht meiner Meinung nach hervor, daß es Ziel dieses Wiki sein sollte, neue Denkanstöße zu finden und diese dann später in [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kampagne Kampagnen] umzusetzen. Dazu ist es natürlich notwendig, genügend Stimmen für eine Kampagne zusammenzubekommen, um auch politischen Druck ausüben zu können. Information und Diskussion finden wir, wie dort beschrieben, schon in Wikipedia, sowie in vielen Foren und Blog's. Hauptaufgabe sehe ich darin, diese zu sichten, zu [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verlinken verlinken] und eine [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Essenz "Essenz] machbarer Alternativen" daraus zu ziehen oder zu erarbeiten. Selbstverständlich muß das Wiki auch offen für neue Themen sein. Allerdings sollte man sich erst schlau machen, ob es zu diesem Thema schon Material zum Verlinken gibt. Ansonsten müllen wir das Wiki mit Informationen und Beiträgen voll, die im Internet schon ausführlich behandelt sind. Als''' Ergebniss''' sollten dann auch [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petition Petitionen] und/oder [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%96ffentlichkeitsarbeit'Öffentlichkeitsarbeit'] bis hin zu [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demonstration friedlichen Demonstrationen] möglich sein. Wenn wir in der Politik unseres Landes etwas erreichen wollen, müssen wir aufhören in Wirtshäusern zu meckern und zu diskutieren. Das hört eh kein Politiker - und wenn vielleicht doch einmal - nimmt er es als "geschwafel Einzelner" wahr, die womöglich auch noch betrunken sind. Wir müssen es schaffen, hier eine Plattform zu bauen, in der sich das ganze Volk vertreten fühlt und vor allem mitmachen kann. Erst mit einer gewissen Masse an Stimmen ist eine Chance gegeben etwas zu erreichen. Es gibt viele gute Lösungen für so manches Problem. Lasst uns versuchen, wenigstens einige davon zu finden und Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. In diesem Sinne NPbdV 11:45, 7. Aug 2006 (UTC) Wie soll daraus etwas werden ? ---- :Ich habe mich auch mal bei Campaigns Wikia umgesehen. Eine Struktur, um zu irgendwelchen Kampagnen zu kommen ist auch dort nicht aufzuspüren. :Wer aus diesem Wust von mehr oder weniger sinnvollen Beiträgen jemals eine politische Forderung erstellen will, hat sich eine Lebensaufgabe gestellt. Wenn sich da ein Politiker hinverirren sollte, wird ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht überziehen. :Ein Musterbeispiel, wie es nicht funktionieren wird. Was dort ensteht würde ich als "rosa Rauschen" bezeichnen :Gibt es eigentlich eine Koordination/Gedankenaustausch der verschiedenen nationalen Campaigns-Wikia ? :Gruß NPbdV 08:14, 10. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Ja, ein Austausch besteht über die Mailingliste (wohl fast nur auf Englisch; ich lese sie kaum, ist mir noch zu konfus *g*). ::Dass sich das Gesamtprojekt Campaigns in unterschiedlichen Sprachen gerade anfangs recht unterschiedlich entwickelt, dürfte ziemlich „normal“ sein. Das war bei Wikipedia nicht anders. Und genau durch diese Vielfalt unterschiedlicher Ansätze gewinnt das Projekt insgesamt. Schließlich lohnt sich ein Austausch über verschiedene Strukturen und inhaltliche Schwerpunkte erst dann, wenn eine nennenswerte Menge Inhalt vorhanden ist ;-) Und Externe grinsen oft über neue Projekte, dass sollte nicht beeindrucken. --rieke 21:08, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Wenn wiki's und damit auch die Wikia ein Rosa_Rauschen als verhalten zeigen, dann is doch alles gut, oder ? Weil dann haben wir jetzt mit wenig Benutzern noch ein starkes rauschen, waerend wir spaeter mit vielen ein nur noch noch geringes Rauschen und gutes Signal haben. Kraehe :::Hallo Kraehe, :::Ich denke, Du hast meinen Beitrag oben nicht so ganz richtig interpretiert. Ein Verhalten wie Rosa_Rauschen ist für unser Wiki gar nicht gut. :::Das Rosa_Rauschen bezog sich auf das englische Campains-Wiki, wo schon wesentlich mehr los ist als bei uns. Es kommt zustande, wenn sehr viele über sehr vieles reden (schreiben). Damit kann man leider nur wenig anfangen, weil es sehr schwer ist, daraus irgendwelche Einzelheiten zu extrahieren. Deshalb habe ich versucht, die Struktur unseres Wiki auf Kampagnen zu konzentrieren. Damit soll das Rosa_Rauschen möglichst niedrig gehalten werden. Wir möchten gerne, daß sich die Beiträge auf einzelne Punkte (die Kampagnen) konzentrieren. Damit läßt sich dann wesentlich effektiver arbeiten. --NPbdV 17:37, 20. Aug 2006 (UTC) Wie Artikel unterzeichnen? ---- Bei Kommentaren oder Meinungen kann ich noch nachvollziehen, diese evtl. anonym abzugeben. Bei Themenartikeln finde ich es nicht akzeptabel. NPbdV 12:02, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) : *grins* Dort halte ich es nun wieder für weniger sinnvoll: Wenn Themenartikel "leben", kann davon ausgegangen werden, daß diese im Verlaufe ihrer "Existenz" von mehr als einem Bearbeiter modifiziert werden. Zu informieren, wer alles Hand angelegt hat, ist Aufgabe der Versionsübersicht. Zudem, wenn man sich hin zum "neutralen" Standpunkt zu bewegen versucht (was zumindest Ziel sein sollte, auch wenn es nicht immer gelingen wird), ist anzunehmen, daß Themenartikel eher informieren denn eine Meinung wiedergeben. Dort sind Unterschriften IMHO weniger essentiell. Ein Kommentar wiederum, sei es im Forum oder auf einer Diskussionsseite, ist _per se_ der Ausdruck einer persönlichen Meinung (wenn wir alle per neutralem Standpunkt diskutieren, wäre die gesamte Übung reichlich fruchtlos). Dort sollte für den Leser schnell feststellbar sein, von wem die Meinung kommt. Aber: Das ist ein Kommentar und nur meine Meinung, daher unterschreib ich auch: --Kawazu 13:32, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) : *grins zurück* Irgendwie reden (schreiben) wir hier noch alle aneinander vorbei. Fast alle Beiträge, die hier bisher geleistet werden gehen immer noch von der Wikipedia-Vorstellung aus. Wikipedia leistet sachliche, möglichst neutrale Information. :Dies ist meiner Meinung nach aber für uns gar nicht gegeben. Wie der Name dieses Wiki Kampagnen-Wiki sagt, geht es nicht um Informationen zu Themen oder dergleichen. :Es geht darum, Kampagnen ins Leben zu rufen, die politische Änderungen bewirken sollen. Es sollen N E U E Ideen und Gedanken, die eine neue politischen Umwelt schaffen, gesucht und gefunden werden. Dies wird leider bisher in keiner Weise berücksichtigt. Wenn hier eine Kampagne (Thema?) angesprochen wird, sollte es schon ersichtlich sein, wer diese ins Leben gerufen hat. Was später daraus wird, ist dann ein anderes Thema. :Mit der bisherigen Struktur des Wiki ist es leider fast noch gar nicht möglich eine Kampagne zu starten. Wo und wie sollte das bisher gehen ? Siehe dazu auch meinen Beiträge bei Beispielartikel, Kampagnen und Das Problem mit dem neutralen Standpunkt. : Es wäre schön, wenn sich mancher Mitstreiter nochmal Gedanken darüber machen würde und eine Lösung in dieser Richtung schnell gefunden würde. Dann könnte das Wiki auch so langsam seinem Zweck Kampagnen zu starten zugeführt werden. NPbdV 14:56, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) : Ich hatte das schon so verstanden gehabt. Nichtsdestotrotz: Wenn Menschen aus verschiedenen politischen Ecken zusammenkommen, halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn einer Kampagne in der Tat eine fundierte Vorstellung dessen zugrundeliegt, worum es eigentlich geht. Um es etwas zu überspitzen: Ich halte nichts davon, in blindem Aktionismus Kampagnen in Gang zu bringen - das passiert viel zu oft und mit viel zu fragwürdigen Resultaten. Andernfalls: Wer definiert denn die Ziele einer Kampagne? Das ist eigentlich mein (persönliches) Verständnis von den Themenbereichen auf der Startseite: Eine allgemeine Sammlung von Themen, die Nutzer berühren und die soweit ausgearbeitet werden, daß man überhaupt erst einmal eine sinnvolle Basis hat, um darüber zu diskutieren, was eine nützliche Kampagne wäre und was entweder nie konsensfähig oder nie kommunizierbar sein wird. Mit subjektiven Standpunkten zu _beginnen_ halte ich dort, ehrlich gesagt, eher für kontraproduktiv. ;) --Kawazu 09:53, 10. Aug 2006 (UTC)